Internet users increasingly rely on cloud-based services for social networking, shopping, gaming, and other activities. Some cloud-based services have achieved user bases of hundreds of millions of users and have extended their platforms to attract more users and/or keep existing users within the services' online ecosystems. For example, some cloud-based services have provided interfaces for creating cloud-based applications that third-party vendors may use to provide applications via the cloud-based services and/or customize users' experiences within these services.
In order to encourage vendor participation and development of new and useful third-party applications, a cloud-based service may maintain relatively low standards for vendor registration and submissions. Unfortunately, the large user bases available under these uniform platforms may attract undesirable vendors and third-party applications, potentially bringing scams, phishing attempts, spam attacks, and/or unwanted content to users. Traditional security systems for identifying and remediating illegitimate content may fail to correctly analyze third-party applications delivered via cloud-based services without understanding what the third-party applications are about and/or purport to accomplish. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for performing security analyses of applications configured for cloud-based platforms.